


Mastering Tongues

by ladyofbrileith



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/pseuds/ladyofbrileith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of fluff/realization written for the Jack/Daniel iconathon a few years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastering Tongues

Daniel sat in his office, surrounded by artifacts, scrolls, books, and several empty coffee cups. This wasn't unusual. He had his nose buried in a book, muttering to himself and shoving his glasses back up his nose. This wasn't unusual either. Jack was leaning in the doorway, watching him. Not the least bit unusual. He was far more often to be found in Daniel's office than his own.

Daniel grinned and jumped up, grabbing a piece of chalk and scribbling all over the chalkboard in something Jack couldn't read for the life of him. He tilted his head one way. Then the other. Then back the first way. It still looked like scribbling. Things Charlie might have drawn at, oh, age two.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Translating, Jack. What does it look like I’m doing?"

"Cave drawing."

Daniel stopped with the infernal scribbling and turned to stare at Jack. "It's Ancient, Jack. The language you spoke for a while?"

Jack nodded knowingly. "Ah. Yes. Of course. So, it predates the cave drawings, right?"

"Err. Yes, Jack. The cave drawings we have access to are far more likely from the second human evolution on earth if carbon dating is anything to go by."

"Right." He picked up one of the empty coffee cups and started dropping pencils into it, making a lovely clinking sound as graphite hit ceramic. "So…it's basically a dead language."

"Lot's of them are, Jack. That doesn't mean that we don't study them or can't learn from them." Daniel gave him an irritated glance. "Did you want something?"

Wasn't that an interesting question? "Put down the chalk, Daniel." He used his best General voice.

Daniel didn't stop scribbling.

"Daniel…"

"I'm working, Jack. You remember work?"

"Vaguely. Put down the chalk."

Daniel looked back at him over his shoulder and put the chalk down.

"I think you've done enough work today."

Daniel just stared at him.

"In fact, I'd say you'd mastered the language quite well. You're our foremost expert on Ancient."

"Jack…"

"But you need to work on another set of skills."

Daniel went back to staring. This? This was unusual.

"You've proven to the world you can master a dead tongue." Clink. Clink. Clink. More pencils in the coffee cup. Jack finally dared to glance up at him. "Do you think you can handle a live one?"

Very unusual. Was Jack…? Daniel eyed him warily. Read the signals. Read the signs and signifiers. It would seem so.

Jack swallowed hard, as the words left his mouth. Not fully expecting them himself, he was unsure how to gauge Daniel's silent reaction. Or lack thereof.

More pencils. More clinks. And the cup was full, so he started taking the pencils out again, looking away from Daniel's bemused eyes.

Warm, work roughened hands closed over his, stilling the movement.

"I think I might be able to manage it, yes." Daniel's voice was soft. Jack's head snapped up, almost hitting his chin as he looked at him in shock. Daniel stared back for a long minute. After making the comment, Jack really wasn't quite sure what to say or do.

Daniel was less uncertain. He lowered his head and captured Jack's lips with his own, just briefly, then looked at him.

Jack slowly, very slowly grinned. "I think you've got 'Hello' down…"

Daniel smiled back. "Don't worry. When I learn a language, I'm very thorough."

Jack started to say something back, but Daniel started his studies in earnest and speaking was the last thought on Jack's mind.


End file.
